You Belong With Me
by xsonyuhx9
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song! Izumi watches as her best friend gets dragged down until he is brought back up by her.


A quick little one-shot for my new favorite couple Kouizumi!! Well I like all the izumi couples so hehe. It's a song-fic. The song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I do not own digimon! I knew listening to taylor swift would give me an idea for a one-shot!

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Kouichi was on the phone with his girlfriend Megumi, or in my words the slut. She's dated almost every guy in the whole school besides, Kouji who's dating my best friend Kyumi. He was trying to apologize and explain about a joke which I found pretty funny that he said but from the looks of it, it doesn't seem to be going so well. Until he finally said, "I'm sorry Megumi; I'll buy you a brand new outfit and shoes k?" Of course she says yes and asks that they hang out tomorrow, no matter what. Of course he'll say no because he promised that day with me and the others for my rehearsal for the talent show. "Of course, no matter what" He cooed to that girl. Wait what!? I stared at him with wide-eyes. He had a tiny smile on his face but the rest of his face was frowning with stress. Then they finally hung up the phone. I stared at him; he looked at me and said, "What?" "What? What?! You promised to spend tomorrow with me and the gang for rehearsals!" I said to him.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

"Oh snap! I'm sorry 'zumi but Megumi…" he trailed off. Of course slut wins round 35 again. "Alright, fine it's ok. Have fun on your date tomorrow." I told him in a monotone voice. "You're the best Izumi!" he smiled and hugged me while we were listening to pop, rock and dance music, which of course Miss Megumi doesn't like. She wasn't the one who went to the digi-world with Kouichi but it sure feels like Megumi did. She doesn't know but she acts like she's part of the digi-destined group. Kyumi came much later into our adventure as digi-destined, (reference to What's Going On, my other story! :) sorry back to the story)

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Next day at school I was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. While, miss perfect over there was wearing a skirt that barely covered up her butt and was heading off to cheer practice. Today was also basketball practice for Kouji and I'll be in the bleachers with Kyumi and Kouichi. When I came home I fell asleep and dreamt about how Kouichi would one day realize that his best friend is in love with him! And that I'm the perfect one for him who could make him happy! But, of course dreams don't come true sometimes.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

Later on, after the basketball game Kouichi, Kouji, Kyumi and me were all walking home to Kouichi's house for the sleepover, we were going to have. We were taking a shortcut through the park and we were taking a break while sipping cocoa, laughing and sitting on the benches. I also saw Kouichi slightly frowning and he looked tired. "What's wrong Kouichi?'" I asked him. "Nothing, I'm fine 'zumi." He replied while smiling at the stars in the sky. He looked so serene and he hasn't smiled like that in ages, well since Megumi began slowing him down.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

On Monday, I wore my brand new converse sneakers that Kyumi and I bought at the mall on Sunday while Megumi was showing off her Gucci 4 1/2 inch stilettos that Kouichi bought for her. Then she headed off to cheerleading practice while showing off her presents.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I looked at Kouichi and I could see how much stress he's been going through lately.

I hope he feels much better after tonight's talent show!

I began to sing:

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

I finished and everyone was cheering and clapping. Now the judge was about to announce the 1st 2nd and 3rd place! "3rd place goes to Mr. Ichiru Takeima 2nd place goes to Miss Kyumi Otsitsuko and 1st place goes to Miss Izumi Orimoto!" Oh my gosh! I won!

I was rushed up to the stage by Kyumi and Kouji. He had his arm around her and she was beaming with joy. Then I saw Kouichi with a bouquet of flowers as he walked towards me and hugged me while handing me the roses. He asked, " Can I talk to you for a sec 'zumi?" "Umm.. sure Kouichi!" I said to him. Wondering what it could be. He took me to the school's balcony and asked, "Who was the song for?" "Someone special and important to me." I told him. "Oh, then I guess this is a wrong time to day this but I love you Izumi, I've loved you since digi-world times!" he confessed. "Oh Kouichi! I've loved you too and the song? It's about you my special someone is you! I yelled at him.

Then I sang just to him :

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

Then he kissed me and it was the best thing ever! His lips prseed agains mine while his tongue was begging for an entrance which I gladly let him in. Finally, we pulled apart for air. "Be my girlfriend?" He shyly asked. "Of Course." I told him. "Finally! For goodness gracious, you guys took forever!" Kyumi yelled. Then I heard Kouji laughing and running away with Kyumi. "HEY GET BACK HERE KYUMI!!" Kouichi and me both yelled.

That took pretty long I guess. Hehe.


End file.
